


run for all those pages thumbed

by Stinastar



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstanding, Pre-Slash, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Boys, snarky bard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: The idiots have a misunderstanding and the bard is snarky but it ends soft.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	run for all those pages thumbed

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt my friend sent, "The past ten minutes led to *this* moment."
> 
> Yeah I'm just using The Amazing Devil lyrics for titles because I can't come up with titles for shit.

“What?? What do you want from me?!” Jaskier demanded, exasperated. Ever since they’d got in the door of their room ten minutes ago, the other man had been grumbling, stomping about and moving things around with unusual, slammy vigour.Ten minutes that led to this moment, and the bard had had enough.

“I said I’m sorry, I won’t do it again. What more do you want from me? I’m sorry I got in your way, ok? I’m sorry you had to help me. Next time just don’t, hmm? Then I won’t be your problem anymore,” the bard spat out.

“Jaskier” Geralt rumbled.

“What? Even my presence here an imposition? Unfortunately, as you may recall, there are no other rooms available. Perhaps I should go stay with Roach in the stables? Would _that_ make you happier?”

“JASKIER.”

“WHAT?!”

“I’m not upset because you’re a _nuisance_ , I’m upset because you scared me! You could’ve been _killed_ , Jaskier! I can’t… I don’t…” he broke off, looking unusually vulnerable and lost, and crossed the space between them, pulling the other man into his arms.

“I… oh. Oh.” Jaskier stood frozen for a moment before his brain rebooted and he wrapped his arms around the Witcher’s shoulders. Geralt burrowed his nose in the bard’s soft brown hair and inhaled deeply, grounding himself. Jaskier took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

“I’m… I’m sorry Geralt.”

“Mmm.” Geralt tightened his grip. Jaskier buried his face in Geralt’s shoulder, overwhelmed. He wasn’t quite sure how he’d found himself here, but he didn’t ever want to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
